


Should You Need Me

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello needs a friend now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 39 - 'need'

Matt once told him - _hey, you ever need me?_ \- and four years later, Mello still knows where to find him. It's not a place - none of them have a home anymore. But if you can count on Matt for anything, it's to have high speed internet access.

It's with apprehension that Mello clicks send. Four years... who's to say Matt will still come running?

But at this point, Mello's alone; and yes, he's fucking scared. His whole life he's been scared of not being good enough. Now he's scared he could die alone.

If only Matt will message him back.


End file.
